The Love Of A Phantom
by KatarinaTheDayDreamer
Summary: Laura De chagny, Raoul and Christine's great great granddaughter, reopens the opera house as a historic museum. There she meets the Phantom, and possibly for both her and the opera ghost a new found love? ErikOC
1. Prologue: Reawaken The Phantom

**Okay, this is the same story but I've made a few changes and fixed a few problems which I'm glad somebody pointed out to me. Thank you to those who did that. I do not own Phantom of. The opera or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

PROLOGUE: REAWAKEN THE PHANTOM.

One-hundred twenty-five years had passed since the Opera House Populaire had performed its last opera, which had been turned into a devastating chaos caused by the infamous "Phantom of The Opera." After one-hundred twenty-five years the opera house was nothing more than a faded memory of France's past, along with the phantom who had once terrified so many. Now when I say _faded_, I mean that the Phantom himself was still very much alive, in fact he didn't look a day older that forty-five. The Phantom himself didn't understand it, but ever since Christine had left him he wished for death.

Christine had been dead for many years now, but our dear phantom still visited her grave often. Since Christine had left, the Phantom's music no longer echoed throughout the run down opera house and a silence had settled over the building.

The phantom, Erik, had settled into a depression which over the years had made it impossible for him to even think of music without longing for his beloved Christine.

When the news of Christine's death had reached him, Erik cried. Christine had grown old and died, and it angered Erik that he could not grow old and die as well.

Several weeks after the death of Christine, Erik had gone to the cemetery leaving a single rose and the ring Christine had given him tied to a black ribbon on her tombstone.

Erik had many regrets regarding Christine, about all of the mistakes he had made with her. He realized that he had lost Christine because he had been so angry and paranoid after the first time she had seen him without his mask that he refused to let her go, for fear of losing her. But he had been wrong and by stripping Christine of her freedom, he had driven her away. For this Erik never forgave himself.

Erik rarely slept, sometimes never. Nightmares plagued his dreams of that night down in his lair, and the people's voices played in his mind: "Track down this murderer!" they sang. When this happened Erik awoke dripping with sweat.

That night the mob had come after him Erik had managed to escape. For a few months he had gone into hiding, and when he came back the Opera house had been closed down. Of course, this was no problem for Erik. After all, he was a genius.

The year was now 2005. Erik had lived through and seen some of the changes of the world, most of it he didn't seem to care for much. Erik was alone and because he seemingly could not age or die, in his mind he was trapped in a hell on Earth. Also, aside from his loneliness, Erik was bored.

When the opera house had been once full of people he played jokes, scared the managers, and through doing this managed to keep himself entertained. All of this changed, however, when Erik learned that the opera house would soon be reopened as a historic museum for the Opera Populaire. At this point, something inside Erik reawakened . . .

It was the phantom.

Erik grinned as his genius took over. He told himself that as soon as the opera house was restored, so would People's fear of the ghost that haunted it.

**Okay. That was it, the re-written prologue. I have to say I am happier with this than the old one. Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 1: Could it be? Christine!

**I don't own Phantom of The Opera or any of its characters. I only own my OC Laura De Chagny. I'm not going to bother much with opening statements unless it's something important. As you know, some of the beginning chapters have been rewritten and added to. Other than that, enjoy!**

CHAPTER ONE: COULD IT BE! CHRISTINE?

Laura De Chagny slowly entered the old opera house. Her eyes lit up. Even in this condition the opera house looked as beautiful as her great-great-grandmother had described in her old diary. Dust and cobwebs covered the walls, statues, and staircase but Laura stared in wonder at it all.

Laura's great-great-grandmother Christine De Chagny, or before she had married, Christine Daee was a famous singer who had once lived in the opera house.

Laura looked Exactly like Christine did with long curly auburn hair, warm light brown eyes, creamy white skin, and a naive look about her.

Truth be told, it was Laura's love for the opera house and the mysterious stories she had heard about the strange phantom, or as her grandmother called him, _The Angel of Music_ which had inspired her to reopen the opera house Populaire as a museum to inform and intrigue the people of its history.

Ever since Laura had been a little girl, she had come to the closed opera house as she felt drawn toward it. Now she was a twenty-three-year-old woman, with enough wealth, beauty, and intelligence, Laura stood taking in every thing that she saw right down to the detail of the walls.

Little did she know, that someone was watching her . . .

Erik couldn't believe his eyes. The she was, his Christine, standing in the entrance of the opera. 'No,' he thought 'it can't be.' Christine was gone and Erik knew that, however, it this wasn't Christine who could it be?

"Mademoiselle De Chagny?" called a rather plump man, whom Erik assumed to be a workman, to the woman whose beauty resembled that of Christine's.

"Oh! Excuse me Monsieur. I was in my own little world." The woman replied apologetically.

"Quite all right Mademoiselle. I wanted to ask you for your consent before I start work on the opera house." The workman explained.

"Oh yes! Of course."

The workman nodded and with that went outside to give the orders to the other workmen.

Laura sighed. She didn't know just how long this whole process would take, but she told herself to be patient. Laura's curiosity was now kicking itself in gear. In her mind she wondered what had happened to the phantom she had heard so much about? The famous opera ghost? Her logic told her that after 125 years Erik (what her grandmother's diary had said the ghost's name was) would be long dead, but the child within her wondered: "Can ghosts really die?"

All thoughts in Laura's mind ceased when a deep voice spoke to her seemingly out of nowhere, a man's voice.

"So! You're the one who is responsible for those fools outside MY opera house." The voice boomed sounding rather irritated.

Laura froze. "Who said that?" she asked.

"My dear I'd be more concerned about answering my questions before you begin asking me any." The voice said in response. "Now . . . what is your name?" the voice asked.

Laura hesitated, but decided not to anger whomever the voice belonged to. "My name is Laura De Chagny," she replied. " My great-great-grandmother was the Countess Christine De Chagny. My grandmother used to sing her, Christine Daee. Perhaps you've heard of her?" Laura added looking carefully around her, hoping to glance of the stranger who was speaking to her.

The voice was silent, which made Laura frustrated. "All right! I answered your question. Now, if you would be so kind as to answer mine. Who are you?" Laura demanded.

"Child if you are indeed Christine Daee's descendant, then you already know who it is you are speaking to." The voice said echoing out leaving Laura confused.

"Wait! What do you mean -" Laura started but that's when it hit her. 'The phantom!' her mind exclaimed.

**Yes. I'm leaving this here. Don't worry. It will pick up where it's original version left off. Until then, I bid you all farewell. Read and review please. **


	3. Chapter 2: Encounter With A Ghost

**Okay here it is the rewritten lengthened chapter 2. I do not own the Phantom of The Opera or any of its characters, they belong to Gaston Leroux. **

**Enjoy. **

CHAPTER 2: ENCOUNTER WITH A GHOST.

Erik couldn't believe it. Laura De Chagny, Christine and that fop Raoul's great-great-granddaughter! Part of Erik was happy that this Laura was at the opera house, the other was sorrowful because she would now be a constant reminder of the only woman who had ever shown him any shred of kindness and that he had lost her.

The phantom was now heading down to his lair, which due to all the damage time had done to the old opera house had become somewhat more difficult. Erik was angry, angry with himself, and at the mistakes he had made in the past which he could not change. Why! Why did she have to come and remind him of that which had been so precious to him! But then again, she looked so much like Christine. . . Erik smirked as he remembered again the girl's name, "Laura. . ." Erik rolled the name over his tung a few times, he liked it. She was so beautiful, just like Christine. "Just like Christine." Erik said with a faint smile.

Laura was running in search of the phantom. She wanted to find him, her child like curiosity which she had inherited from Christine beckoned her to do so. Laura stopped for a moment to catch her breath, "Where is he?" she wondered aloud before she looked around to be sure she had not missed anything. Laura winced at the creaking sounds of the floorboards below her, the didn't sound to stable. Laura walked slowly, the creaking got louder with each step she took and made her even more uneasy.

Erik had stopped walking. The sounds of the old un sturdy floorboards creaked above him. CRACK! Erik heard a scream as the floorboards gave way, and a young woman fell on top of him sending both she and Erik to the ground.

Laura had been walking when, CRACK! She let out a scream as she fell through, and onto something rather soft which had broken her fall, and possibly a few of Erik's bones.

As the dust cleared, Erik opened his eyes. There, sitting on top of him, was Laura. The poor girl was shaking, her eyes shut tight. Erik was mesmerized by her beauty and resemblance to Christine, "Beautiful..." he said softly and gently touched the side of Laura's face.

Laura's eyes snapped open when she felt something, rather someone, touch her cheek. She gasped as she found herself face to face with a rather handsome man with dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and a half porcelain mask on the right side of his face. He was touching her face, gazing into her eyes. "You're him. . . you're the Phantom!" Laura exclaimed her eyes wide with fear.

Erik pulled his hand back and looked away. "Are you afraid because you know what is behind this mask?" he asked his expression somewhat saddened. "You would know. You are HER great-great-grandchild." he added somewhat bitterly.

It took Laura a moment to realize that the phantom was referring to Christine. Laura's fear left her, and a sadness that made her want to cry for the phantom had settled in her chest. "I'm not afraid of what is behind your mask. . . It's just, I've heard so

many stories about you. Some quite terrifying really." Laura replied, and it was the truth.

Erik looked back at Laura and grinned, "Oh really? Tell me, Laura. . . What about me terrifies you?" he asked.

"Mademoiselle De Chagny! Where are you Mademoiselle?" The voices of the workmen called from above.

Laura looked up, then back to Erik. He was gone. Laura stood up, and looked around. 'Was it my imagination?' she wondered.

"Mademoiselle De Chagny!" The workmen called out frantically.

"Down here!" Laura called back. Taking one last look around before grabbing the rope that the workmen had sent down.

Erik had managed to flee before the workmen had a chance to spot him and ask questions. He would keep a watch on Laura and the workmen. After all, this still was _his _opera house. 'I wonder if she can sing.' Erik thought before heading back to the darkness of his lair.

**Well, this is it again for chapter 2. I feel better about adding a bit more length and detail to this chapter. Read and review please. **


End file.
